In my veins
by KateB-fan
Summary: Secuela del 6x15 "Smells like teen spirit". A los pocos que hayan quedado "spoiler free" , los felicito y no lean, a los demás, espero que les guste!


**A pesar de que a estas alturas debe haber miles de fics con este nombre, esta es mi versión de lo que sucedió luego del "baile". Espero que les guste! **

**A pedido de mis amigas de Twitter, la secuela del capítulo que movilizó todos mis "caskett feels" como dicen por ahí! **

**In my Veins**

-Cállate y bésame…-le dijo ella con una sonrisa provocativa en sus labios.

Rick la besó con ternura, por supuesto no era la primera vez que bailaban juntos, y tampoco la primera vez que él la besaba. Pero sí era la primera vez que bailaban su canción, porque esa se había convertido en su canción…

Tanto buscar, tanta obsesión tratando de encontrar la música perfecta, la que describiera en sus propias palabras la historia, o por lo menos los sentimientos que los unían…

El casi no recordaba su canción con Meredith y menos con Gina, pero sin duda, nunca olvidaría esta canción… su canción con Kate…

Interrumpió el beso y colocó su frente sobre la de ella. Era imposible que estuviese más enamorado y Kate, la que durante tantos años lo había rechazado sistemáticamente y a la que le había costado tanto trabajo tirar abajo la pared que le impedía intentar una relación con todo lo que ella aspiraba, esa misma Kate de la que él se había enamorado desde ni siquiera sabía cuando, lo miraba con tanto amor y tanta entrega que le hacía aflojar las piernas.

Quiso besarla de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que ella también se acercaba. Esta vez ella se estaba entregando aún más. Le parecía que nada importaba alrededor de ellos y eso lo hacía sentir en las nubes.

Él nunca había sido de los que andan por la vida preocupándose por lo que los demás pudieran pensar, pero Kate, en su afán de cuidar su reputación y su carrera, sí lo era… sin embargo, cada día que pasaba él la veía más confiada, más relajada, mas entregada a él y Rick se encontró apretándola contra su cuerpo y a ella sin resistencia, incluso ahondando el beso, y el suave roce de su pelvis estimulándolo…

La canción pareció durar una eternidad y él continuó besándola, sin prisa, como si no hubiese nadie alrededor que pudiera mirarlos y fijarse por ejemplo en la diferencia de edad…

Rick se sintió transportado a la época en que estudiaba. ¿Audra Dobson? ¿Quién la necesitaba teniendo a Kate Beckett en sus brazos? Se imaginó habiéndola conocido en sus épocas de estudiante y supo que se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de ella…

Por supuesto que no se arrepentía de nada… creía firmemente en el destino y tenía que sacarse el sombrero y agradecerle al destino por la hermosa posibilidad de rehacer su vida, habiéndose equivocado por lo menos dos veces… aunque él sabía que habían sido unas cuantas más…

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Ese baile le había devuelto las ganas de recordar algunas cosas, pero el maravilloso presente que tenía y que le aseguraba un aún más maravilloso futuro no podía perderse entre esos recuerdos…

La canción finalmente terminó y también terminó el beso. Kate lo miró con los ojos llenos de emoción y sonrió.

-Definitivamente, esta es nuestra canción…- le dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo…- dijo y la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la calle.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó ella en voz baja, parecía que ambos estaban en modo reflexivo.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado en especial?

-No… ¿y tú?

-A casa… a hacer el amor contigo…- le dijo y ella sintió un golpe en su pecho, realmente estaba pensando en lo mismo, y sabía que de alguna manera se las ingeniaría para dárselo a entender, pero él se había anticipado, como siempre…

Sonrió un poco y se quedó estática. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que la conexión que había entre ellos fuera cada vez más profunda?

-Pero si no te gusta la idea o no estás de humor, no importa… podemos ir a cenar…- dijo él al verla un poco seria.

-No, no… es que…

-¿Estás cansada?

-Solo pensaba… digo… que para ser de las que no tienen "el don", tengo una conexión increíblemente profunda contigo…

-¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?

-Es que… a veces es impresionante… quiero decir… creo que si alguna vez perdiera mi capacidad de hablar, podría comunicarme contigo mediante la mirada y no habría ningún tipo de confusión…

-Es cierto…- sonrió él y ella arrancó el auto.

-¿Acaso notaste que nuestra conexión es cada vez más profunda?

-Sí… por supuesto… aunque fue sorprendente desde el principio…

-Recién… cuando me dijiste que querías volver a casa… yo… yo quería exactamente eso… pero creí que estarías cansado o que querrías ir a cenar… dijiste exactamente las mismas palabras que yo estaba pensando…

-¿Estás asustada?- dijo y sonrió un poco.

-Un poco impresionada…

-Bien…- dijo él y encendió la radio.

Kate giró la cabeza de inmediato y los dos se miraron azorados cuando escucharon la que se había convertido en su canción.

-Oh, Dios…- dijeron al mismo tiempo y él sonrió, apoyando una mano sobre la pierna de ella y apretándola suavemente.

-¿Tienes esta canción en casa?- le preguntó ella y luego se mordió el labio.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Rick, enternecido al sentir que ella también consideraba el loft "su casa".

-Bien… porque la vamos a seguir escuchando… necesito que cuando el tiempo pase, cada vez que la escuche, me recuerde los momentos que viví contigo…

-Por supuesto… para eso es que es tan importante elegir una canción…- dijo él.

Kate sonrió y el silencio se instaló entre ellos hasta que llegaron, ese silencio confortable que ya era parte de su relación…

* * *

Al entrar, luego de encender las luces, Kate se quitó el abrigo y lo observó haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó él y ella negó con la cabeza, parecía nerviosa.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y intentó empujarlo hacia la habitación. Él la acercó a su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos.

Rick descendió sus labios sobre los de ella con suavidad. La sintió temblar y se separó.

-Estoy bien…- le dijo ella para que él no se preocupara.

-Pero…

-Estoy transitando por todo esto con mucha emoción… quiero que sea inolvidable… como cada momento que vivo contigo… y últimamente son muchas cosas y muy movilizantes…

-Te entiendo… y me hace feliz que quieras recordar cada detalle…- dijo él y acarició su cara.

-Quiero hacerlo… quiero desterrar los malos recuerdos de mi vida y tener una cantidad avasallante de buenos recuerdos…- dijo y sonrió casi con timidez.

-Espérame…- le dijo y la dejó parada ahí, en medio del living.

Kate se distrajo mirando hacia sus manos y cuando reparó en lo que él hacía, sintió algunas lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

-Ahora sí…- dijo él cuando la música de "su canción" comenzó a sonar.

La tomó en sus brazos, se perdió en sus ojos y besó su frente.

-Te amo, Kate… cada día un poco más… si fuera posible…

-Es posible… porque a mí me pasa lo mismo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick la besó húmedamente y sus dedos se movieron con rapidez, desabotonando su camisa, la necesidad de tocarla, de sentir su piel bajo sus dedos era tan intensa que ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo…

Kate suspiró ante el contacto de las yemas de los dedos bajo la tela de su ropa interior y sus manos cobraron vida.

En tiempo record lo despojó de la ropa y sonrió ante la cara de asombro de él.

-La canción terminará antes de que nosotros empecemos…- le dijo ella y sonrió con algo de timidez.

-La programé para que se repitiera, todo el tiempo… - le dijo y la escuchó cantar.

Rick besó su cuello para no impedir que siguiera haciéndolo, y mientras la ayudó a quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa.

Se sentó en el sillón y ella se colocó sobre él. Se perdió en sus ojos mientras ella seguía absorbida, cantando y mirándolo, casi como dedicándole cada estrofa.

Rick acarició sus labios y esperó a que la canción terminara y la hizo descender sobre él.

La música volvió a comenzar y Kate sonrió complacida. Entrecerró los ojos, el deseo casi imposible de manejar…

Rick la besó y se perdieron cada uno en el cuerpo del otro, hambrientos…

Sintieron que habían estado horas en el sillón, amándose, descubriéndose porque siempre había algo por descubrir y luego, Rick apagó el equipo de música, las luces y la llevó a la habitación…

Se miraron largamente, frente contra frente y Rick supo que estaría a su lado para siempre… no es que antes no lo supiera, es que ahora estaba plenamente seguro…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cada vez tengo que ejercitar más mi imaginacion porque me pasa que últimamente no queda tanto por decir o hacer en los episodios, como sucedía antes... y eso me encanta! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
